Museum
by JustMijke
Summary: The Sun Garden goes to the museum together, but not everyone likes that... Burn x Gazell one-shot! Raded T, because yea... Burn! xD


**Hey guys here is second fic! xD As you already saw it's a Burn x Gazell this time. I hope that you'll enjoy it! xD**

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

"WHAT?! A MUSEUM?!"

Little did Burn know that everyone in the Sun Garden could hear him, but he didn't care, all he could think of was that stupid museum. It was the yearly trip they would make with the Sun Garden. Usually they would go to the zoo or something like that, but father thought that it would be good for them to go to a museum for once.

Most of the people in the Sun Garden didn't quite like it, but Gazell on the other hand really likes museums and was very excited about it.

"Come on Burn, I'm sure that it will be a lot of fun" Gazell said with a big smile on his face that made Burn blush.

"_Dammit! Why am I blushing?! And what is that stupid feeling in my stomach?! Why does this always happen when Gazell smiles at me?" _Burn thought and he turned his head away so Gazell wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Well.. well… Maybe you can enjoy this but I can't." He said while trying to make the red colour on his cheeks disappear.

"_Why isn't he looking at me? Wait.. why would I even care?!" _Gazell thought and looked at Burn who was trying really hard to avoid his eyes. "Well then you're in bad luck cause we're going tomorrow, just try to enjoy it would you?" Gazell said before he walked away.

The next day they all went to the museum (some happier about it than others). When they arrived at the museum they were sorted in pairs of two. And of course Burn and Gazell have to work together.

"_Why do I always get paired up with that Tulip-head?! _Gazell thought as his red haired friend took a look at the map of the museum trying to decide where to go.

"So where would you like to go to Gazell?" Burn asked and turned his head to look at Gazell. Gazell took the map from Burn and looked at it. There were a lot of places to go to and Gazell couldn't decide.

"To be pretty honest I'd like to see everything, but because we won't have enough time for that I'd say we should go to the special gallery." Gazell said.

"The special gallery? What is so special about it?"

"You know the places where all the other things but painting are, like jewellery and weaponry."

Burn showed Gazell a big smile, the guy knew him well enough to know that he would hate the painting and so they just wouldn't go there at all. _"That is so nice of him, I mean he really likes paintings and he knows I don't so he just doesn't want to go see them because of me. O, I could just lift him up in the air right now and…. Wait a second…. What am I thinking?! This is Gazell, so don't get all touchy feelings right now or ever!" _

Gazell looked at Burn who was very far from earth right now. "Burn?" Gazell said but he didn't answer. "BURN!"

Burn snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gazell, but then the realized what he was thinking about and he started to blush. Gazell looked confused at Burn. _"Why is he blushing, what is going on here?" _

Gazell decided just not to care. He grabbed Burns hand (which only made him blush even more) and ran to the special gallery. Ones they were there, they just started to look around. There was so many kinds of stuff like jewellery, boots and clothing. Gazell looked his eyes out and really liked it, but Burn on the other hand didn't really enjoy it.

"_How can Gazell like this? It are just some boring old weapons and shit." _Burn just walked after Gazell who was watching everything very closely.

Burn let out a sigh. As soon as Gazell heard that he turned around and looked rather concerned at Burn. "You're bored, aren't you?" He said a bit teasing.

"No, I'm not. It's ok."

"No, don't lie to me, I can see that you're bored."

"No, really, it's ok, you just go and enjoy yourself with all this old shit."

"_Old shit?! How did he dare to say that?!" _Gazell thought as he was getting a bit mad. Why could they never do anything without fighting?

"Old **shit**? Look, that you don't like it doesn't mean that it's shit!" Gazell said trying not to shout.

"Just calm down you little princes of mine!" Burn said as he blushed a little when he realised what he said. Gazell on the other hand didn't seem to pay any attention to the of mine part.

"**PRINCES! **Princes!? Now you crossed the line tulip-head!" Gazell said as he started to scream and people started to look at them.

"It's not a fucking tulip, you fucking know that!" Burn screamed back at him. He noticed that some people were watching them, but he didn't care all he cared about right now that, that princes. _"O god, why is that guy so irritating. And why can't we ever do anything without fighting?!"_

"Well maybe if you would wear your hair as a normal person them I wouldn't have a reason to call you Tulip-head!"

"Says the guy whose hair looks like the fucking wind!" Burn shouted back.

Gazell just wanted to shout something back, but he stopped when he felt a hand on him shoulder. When he turned around he saw a guard standing behind him and he knew that they were in big trouble.

"Sorry, but you are disturbing the people there, so I'll have to ask you to leave." The guard said.

"WHAT?!" Burn screamed out of surprise.

"But we have to be here for our school." Gazell said with a calmer voice.

"Well then you should've followed the rules." The guard said. "Look, we can do this in two ways, the hard way or the soft. So will you leave or do I have to call security?"

Burn and Gazell thought that it would be a smart idea to not get into any more trouble and just left the museum. Once they were outside Gazell hit Burn rather hard on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Burn said, but from the way he looked Gazell was sure he would shout again.

"How about for getting us kicked out of the museum?"

"What?! How was that my fault, you shouted just as much, maybe even more."

"Well you were the one to make me mad in the first place, so yea. I'm pretty sure that that was your fault."

"Well if you was smart enough, you wouldn't even answer to the things I say anyway."

Gazell suddenly changed the subject to something that has been bothering the whole day. "Why can't we ever do anything without fighting?" Gazell looked up at Burn and Burn saw that Gazell looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't know… I mean we have been friends for so long and we have been enemies, maybe a bit of that hate is still there." Burn said in a calm tone as he walked closer to Gazell.

"No, it's not that I hate you. I don't know what it is. When you smile at me it's like the ice in my body melts and when we fight…. at the end I always want to take back everything I said." Then it hit him. _"No wait… am I…. it could be… it would explain everything."_

When Burn heard all those things, he could swear that his hard skipped a beat. _"Wait does he feel that too?! Why am I so happy about this? No wait, I know why." _

Burn walked even closer too Gazell and grabbed his shoulders. "Burn what are you~"

"I think that I know what that means Gazell."

Gazell felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to look away, but that was very hard now Burn was so close to him. "Burn? What do you mean with that?"

"How about I just show you?" Burn said as he grinded a little.

"What do you~" Burn pooled Gazell close and kissed him straight on the lips. Gazell's eyes flew open in shock, but the butterflies in his belly told him to stay where he was and to not pull away. Gazell started to get used to the feeling of the warm lips of Burn and moved his arms to throw them around Burns neck, to which Burn grind and let his hands move down to Gazell's waist. Gazell wasn't shock when he felt a warm tong run across his lower lip and happily opened his mouth for him. The two tongs battled for domination, but as expected Burn won and the two stood there for a while. When they finally parted for air they look at each other for a while before one of the two said something.

"Wow" Gazell finally managed to say and he just looked at Burn with a warm smile.

"You can say that yea. And did you found out what that meant know." Burn said a bit teasing.

"I think I know what it is yea."

"And that is…."

"I think that I'm in love with a good friend." Gazell said while blushing madly.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Burn said with a smile and he gave Gazell another kiss on his mouth, a quick once this time.

"You know… maybe we should tell the rest that we got kicked out you know." Gazell said while laughing.

"Are you crazy?! We have like 2 more hours, how about we just go and do something fun." Burn said as he winked at Gazell.

Gazell wasn't sure what Burn meant with fun, but right now he didn't really care. All he knew was that he wanted to stay close to this boy and he would do anything to do that. "Ok, you lead the way good sir." He said with a smile as he got himself out of Burns arms and halt out his hand.

"I know a nice place to go." With that Burn got Gazell's hand and they walked away together. So it seems, fights can lead to something good sometimes.

* * *

**Omg! You have no idea how long it took to write that one and it's only like 1700 words. I don't know, I'm just not so good at Burn x Gazell. xD Well.. I think I'll just see you next time, but first...**

**R&R and no flames please! ^.^**

**See you next time! ^.^/**


End file.
